Leaving First
by TheNostalgicViva
Summary: Goodbyes are never easy and I knew that, So I prepare mentally and physically, but I never knew that it would be different and difficult for me to say goodbye to you.


Hey guys, I'm here bringing you a new story. Another one of my ideas once I saw the short video of The future episode of xyz with Serena saying goodbye. Well let's start

Leaving first

I was ready, ready to say goodbye. I had the Mindset and everything, but I never knew what she said next can hit so much harder.

 _ **Earlier that day**_

I was walking around Lumiose city after the whole problem with Team Flare, I was walking towards Prisom tower to go and meet Clemont and Bonnie they had decided to stay inside the tower working and fixing anything that may had been broken from team Flare after the take over. We understood even offering to help, which they kingly accept it. After two days of fixing the tower the gym was finally ready to be reopen. After a few minutes of walking we reach our destination, we saw both siblings standing outside Waiting for us to arrive.

As we greeted each other we decided to hang out one final time before all of us decided to go our separate ways. As we were walking around we made to the first battle field where me and Clemont fought. The idea came up fast and I suggest to Clemont to have a battle he agreed and so we did it. After a good match I won with greninja. As I was celebrating I saw in the corner of my eyes Serena talking to her pokemon, as I put my attention to her I saw that her pokemon where cheering in a agreement to Something she just said. I walk up to her tell what was happening, and she replied with she has finally decided on what to do next. Seeing her like this made me happy. Happy to see that she was ready for what next in her life, but at the same time sad knowing that he was going to leave his friends that he made in Kalos.

As they talk Serena suggested that they have a battle, he agreed to it but wanted to know why, which she reply saying that they never did have a true one on one battle. In reality it was true they never did have a pokemon battle and it could be a good chance to see how much she has grown since she started her journey.

As they battle, her Braixen versus Pikachu, he felt something in him awake, it scare him at first but accepted it, what he felt was a emotion that he never truly felt for others only pokemon that felling was 'love'. He was confused not know why this battle was making him feel this, he looked at both pokemon but felt the same as ever, then he looked at Serena and then it hit him, he was falling for her the one person he travel with for almost three years, the girl he meet back then on pallet town, the girl in the straw hat.

As they finish the battle Ash decided they still had time before he had to go to the airport, and suggested that they spend more time. But it was Serena who suggested to head to the airport right away. Not wanting to argue with her, he just agreed and headed to the airport. Soon as they arrive, Ash was setting himself up for his goodbye to the group, putting his mindset into not wanting to be emotional, that's one thing he learn from traveling a lot goodbye are never easy, his first goodbye to his friends where hard and each one after that he learn to control his emotions better. As they where sitting, Serena started to speak up, this surprise every one even Ash not knowing what she wanted so they all pay close attention to her. " Well I don't know how to put this, but I had decided to go and train with someone, to help me achieve my dream to become Kalos queen, so in a way this is goodbye." Serena said waiting to hear everyone reactions. Clemont and Bonnie where happy for her knowing this was a great chance for her, Ash on the Other hand felt something that he hasn't felt in along time, something that he experience since the departure from his first group, he felt pain. Pain for not knowing what Serena was planning to do or go in a different direction from them. But at last he congratulated her, putting on the best smile he can give her.

Hearing the positive reaction from them Serena pull everyone into a big group hug thanking them for a amazing adventure and being the best friend she could ever be with. Separating from the hug they all said their goodbye to her, and with that she left going through the doors of the airport leaving her three friends behind.

Once she left Clemont and Bonnie turn to Ash wanting to thank him too but when they saw him their jaws dropped because in front of them they saw something they never imagined would happen. Ash was crying hard, wanting to cheer him up they try their best, with only hearing "why" and "it wasn't supposed to end like this"

And it wasn't, because he mentally prepared himself to say goodbye first. But he never imagined that she would be the one to leave first.

Fin

That's it, it's over crazy ideas pops in my head and I finally get to write about it. Love it or hate it is up to you. Hell take the idea and make it better, I want to see if people try to do this even better than mine, which I know you will

Thanks for reading

Viva out!


End file.
